


哥伦比亚广播大厦

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Some silly humour
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: 《RSHA地下流行全知道——见鬼电视》
Kudos: 4





	哥伦比亚广播大厦

好的读者朋友们，亲爱的民族同志们，今天我们有幸得到允许参观并拍摄位于哥伦比亚大厦的RSHA电视台演播厅。

走进一楼大厅……呃可真够破的，等等地下室是不是传来人类的惨叫？工作人员跟我解释说，由于很难再租到可以容纳所有部门演播室的办公楼，所以直接把盖世太保的审讯中心改建了，地下室的犯人还没来得及弄死——不不不是还没来得及在逃跑中被击毙。

我沿着一段名字叫“随时坍塌”的楼梯往上，见到的第一个活人是和蔼可亲的巴伐利亚人——缪勒先生。“您好缪勒先生，请问现在你们在录制什么节目呢？”

“一档面向法官的普法节目。《判决之后》。”

“请问节目的内容是？”

“教法官判案。”

“啊哈缪勒先生真是言简意赅，可是节目不是叫《判决之后》吗？”

“是的，判得不对，打回去重判。”

“看来贵司和法官们关系非同寻常。”

“是的，每次法官开庭，我们都有人旁听，以便犯人被当庭释放后快速进入保护性监禁的法律程序。”

“真了不起。那么这档节目的收视率应该很不错吧。”

“所有帝国法官必须准时收看，我们的人会确保这点。”

“你们工作相当认真啊。”

“那当然，我们是医治民族躯体的大夫。”

嗯，蒙古大夫，巴伐利亚赤脚医生。

“我听说你们还有一档叫《烧烧烧！盖世太保教你鉴别禁书》的节目，和宣传部合作制作的，每天下午两点播出。”

“我最喜欢这个节目，”缪勒先生坦诚道，“尤其是看到那群该上天的知识分子们一副掉进矿坑里还发现炸药的表情。首先，你发现一本禁书，作者有个犹太名字，如果没有，那么狡猾的杂种们就是潜入他的脑子散播犹太梅毒了，然后，你需要一盒火柴或打火机，壁炉也行，然后点火。如果你想省去这些麻烦事，那么请直接联系一位忠诚坚定的爱国大学生，他们会以戈培尔的名义替你完美处理这些有害书籍的。”

“谢谢您详细的讲解。”

“谢谢您娘娘腔的提问。”

缪勒先生是不是认为，无论谁，只要讲点礼貌、穿着得体、德语标准、脸色苍白——就是娘娘腔。

幸运的是我在走廊里遇到了奈比先生，我们亲爱的阿图尔叔叔，他亲切地和我打招呼：“您看起来脸色不好啊，刚和盖世太保缪勒打完交道？他是比较难相处，对我们大家来说都是……孩子你说节目？我们的主打节目是刑侦破案档《重案五组》。”

“听上去非常刺激。”

“是的是的，即使对我这种工作了很久的人来说，回顾某些案件依旧觉得触目惊心，但这能给普通群众敲响警钟，虽然保卫他们的安全是我们的责任，但我们也难免有疏忽，他们最好学会辨别罪犯和人民公敌，随时举报。比如上一期节目，抢劫一位S姓少将一家的暴徒，还有上上期，猥亵雅利安少女的犹太禽兽，上上期做客嘉宾是《黑色兵团》主编，上上上期我们有位蒙面的失足妇女讲述她的坎坷一生。”

“我听说你们还有午夜场。”

“孩子，你是不是想错了，《欢场女子回忆录》更多的是教化民众关注身体健康，只有很少一部分猎奇内容——当然如果对你这样的孩子来说，可能确实有些刺激，但我想未成年人是不可能被允许熬夜的。”

“我会试试熬夜的，顺便说一句，我已经成年了。”

“在我这种年纪的人看来，你还远远小得多呢。”

和奈比告别后，我又前往了隶属三处的摄影棚。他们在录制一档时事评论节目。主持人详细地分析了我国去年的国民生产总值。

三处长奥伦多夫先生冷淡但礼貌地接待了我：“我们致力于为德意志人民提供尽可能覆盖全天的优质新闻节目。早晨九点是《早安德意志》，中午十二点有《第三帝国直播间》，晚上九点有一段很受欢迎的时事评论脱口秀节目《晚安元首》。”

“我刚刚看到一位六处的工作人员在你们的演播室里。”

“哦我们打算联合开一档SD特别节目叫《揭秘：间谍世界中的枪与玫瑰》”奥伦多夫快速地嘟囔了一句，“和想做该隐的便雅悯一起绝对没好事。”

“我可以问一下你们两个部门打算如何分工吗？”

“您是想让我们现在就出去决斗吗！还是想免费得到一张开往东线的车票？”

好了，我知道了，他们根本没打算合作。也许他们会各自准备一套布景版，六处用玫瑰，三处用枪。

这之后，我又和垂头丧气的七处长希克斯擦肩而过，可怜的家伙。我听说他本来打算开一档讲解档案的节目，结果这个方案被舒伦堡将军以保密为由毙掉了，还顺便凭借自己手里的情报评级权把所有档案保密等级都提高了。现在七处稳稳地收视率垫底，除了《党课》他们再无力做出别的节目了。

相反，六处的节目几乎涵盖了天文地理。从《绅士穿搭法》到《钢琴与香水与葡萄酒》，从《婚恋百分百》（在这里你能见到最奇葩的案例，从姐弟恋到群体恋爱，甚至兄弟共妻）到《对家暴说不》（有趣的是，这档节目主要帮助男性家暴受害者），从《星辰之秘》（帝国领袖先生的最爱）到《透视水晶球》，更不用说面向本科以上学历持有者的五花八门的哲学类历史类医学类严肃节目。对于在校大学生来说，看看《用文学战胜论文》会对你大有裨益，尤其是在将来某期节目中（具体哪一期我不能透露）舒伦堡将军可能亲临现场指导毕业论文写作。六处和军谍局联合播出的《卡纳里斯爷爷游世界》非常有意思，斯堪的纳维亚篇已经结束录制。当然，我并没有进去，他们忙得根本没时间理我，何况六处长不喜欢抛头露面，我也不可能采访到他。

好了，最后让我们看看贝斯特博士的小作坊吧。我有幸赶上了《面对职场不要慌》特别节目——《贝斯特博士手把手教你处理人际关系》现场。等等现场好像发生了意外情况，局长先生闯入了摄影棚，他要干什么？

好吧，无论他要干什么，那都将是保密条例之内的问题。可怜的贝斯特。

现在我能看到现场版《技术部在行动》了吗？

《RSHA地下流行全知道——见鬼电视》专栏记者A.B供稿


End file.
